ingsfvarfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
Ingsfvar, in general, uses a seasonal calendar. The year consists of 4 seasons, which are in turn composed of 8 weeks of 5 days each. The Seasons The four seasons in Ingsfvar are: *Lathanshelg - Named after Lathander, the Morninglord, God of Spring, Dawn, and Renewal. *Silvanshelg - Named after Silvanus,The Forest Father, God of Nature. *Tiashelg - Named after Chauntea, The Grain Goddess, God of Agriculture and the Harvest. *Sharshelg - Names after Shar, Mistress of the Night, God of Loss, Forgetfulness, and Darkness. Days of the Week Each week contains 5 days, named: *Tormsdag - Day of Torm, God of Duty *Mystdag - Day of Mystra, God of Magic *Gondsdag - Day of Gond, God of Craft *Keensdag - Day of Waukeen, God of Trade *Tyrsdag - Day of Tyr, God of Justice Apart from farmers and the like, people in Annowir tend to work less on Tyrsdag, out of respect for their patron God Tyr. The people of Handaer do not worship Tyr to the same degree as those in Annowir, and as such do not observe this tradition. Festivals The Festival of Silver On the final night of Sharshelg, leading into the first day of Lathanshelg, people across Ingsfvar celebrate the Festival of Silver. As Sharshelg finishes, people distribute a portion of the money they have saved through the season to their friends, family, strangers, and often anyone else. This could be via silver trinkets, alms to the poor, opening their houses to travellers, or just lowering prices in stores. The poorest, who have little to give, will still stash away a copper or two to give away. The village will often gather together to eat together, sometimes feasting and revelling through the night. When approaching somewhere celebrating the Festival of Silver, onlookers would see silver decorations everywhere. The end of Shar's season is something to celebrate, however people fear what Shar may do in the final night. As such, they show this kindness to others to beseech Selûne, The Moonmaiden, Our Lady of Silver, to protect them from her twin, Shar. Selûne is believed to protect those who partake in the Festival until Lathanshelg. Fey On the first morning of Silvanshelg, people will lay out animal hides, herbs, and handmade wooden trinkets as an appreciation of all of nature's magic. Children make small wooden totems as offerings to Sylvanus so that they might one day encounter the wonders of Fey magic. There is a hunt organised in each major town. The bravest hunters, using only bows and spears, head into the woods hoping to kill just one creature as an offering, ensuring all of the resources are used. Some hunters at times do not return, and they are remembered on this day. It is bad luck to kill anything other than the hunted animal on this day. It is said that those who do so are cursed until The Peace. The Rising On the final day of Tiashelg, people leave the comfort of their homes before dawn and light a fire outside near their home. As the smoke rises, they will throw a small scrap of parchment into the flames, on it a written wish for safety through Sharshelg and a hope for the following year. Those who cannot write instead cast a scrap of linen into the fire to seek a blessing of a warm hearth through Sharshelg The Peace The Peace takes place on the shortest day, in the middle of Sharshelg, and is a day of remembrance of those who died in conflict. Stores are closed and temples to Tempus, Torm, Helm, and particularly Kelemvor are always packed with people as they remember the dead and seek blessings of peace. The most devout will remain silent on this day as they do not wish their words to be the cause of conflict.